1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid tight plugs for sealing orifices, and more particularly, a self-tapping and sealing replacement plug.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for replacement plugs have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. Office Document No. 2,257,441, Published/Issued on Sep. 30, 1941, to Wylie teaches a self-tapping bold, and more specifically the production of an overside self-tapping drain plug or bolt
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. Office Document No. 2,675,093, Published/Issued on Apr. 13, 1954, to McCall, et al. teaches fittings for containers such as fluid containers, and especially such fittings as closure caps and filtering attachments, an object being to provide means for filtering dust, dirt, bean fuzz, etc., from replacement air as it enters such container through the cap or filter fitting; to absorb some moisture from such air at the same time and prevent the loss of fluids and volatile gasses from said container through the cap or fitting when the same is being bumped about in service.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. Office Document No. 2,795,221, Published/Issued on Jun. 11, 1957, to Braendel teaches an insert suitable for ready self tapping installation into the bored aluminum head of an internal combustion engine, which despite its self-tapping conformation does not leave any voids to trap combustible mixture and thus does not result in objectionable pre-ignition or knocking.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. Office Document No. 5,212,971, Published/Issued on May 25, 1993, to Yoon, et al. teaches a fuel tank plug structure has a cap assembly provided with a cap member and a push button combination lock, a fixing plate including a lever for cooperating with the push button combination lock, an intermediate portion below the fixing plate defining a interior storage compartment adapted to contain articles such as keys, money, etc., a clogging assembly provided with a tubular portion including a lower engaging portion configured to be removably, received on, so as to close, a container or vehicle fuel tank filler neck and a supporting member causing the intermediate portion to be engaged with the tubular portion through a sealing member. The push button combination lock has a slider which will engage the fixing plate with the intermediate portion upon depressing a correct series of buttons and will disengage the cap member from the intermediate portion when the correct series of buttons are not depressed. Therefore, when the cap member is disengaged with the intermediate portion, it rotates freely to prevent removal of the fuel tank plug structure from the container and access to the hidden article and to the container contents. On the contrary, when the cap member is engaged, the whole fuel tank plug structure can be rotated as a single unit allowing the cap assembly to be installed or removed from the container or fuel tank filler neck to gain access to the container and to the storage compartment of the fuel tank plug structure.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. Office Document No. 6,601,605, Published/Issued on Aug. 5, 2003, to King, Jr. teaches an end-cap lockingly securable to the end of the pipe at the same time a secondary action such as a branch line is formed to the main pipe line. The end cap housing has an integral branch forming member to allow a user to lock the end cap to the pipe by forming a branch line on the side of the pipe with the end cap housing sandwiching the end of a pipe between a pipe insert and a pipe receptor in the end cap housing. The pipe receptor includes an insert having a sealing surface, which when engaged to the interior surface of a pipe, forms a leak-proof relationship with the pipe.a
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. Office Document No. 7,819,613, Published/Issued on Oct. 26, 2010, to Strom teaches a self-tapping insert is installed in a pre-existing bore hole in a workpiece by rotating the insert, causing cutting threads on the exterior of the self-tapping insert to cut new threads. Engagement threads on the exterior of the self-tapping insert engage the new threads to retain the self-tapping insert within the workpiece. The self-tapping insert may comprise internal threads which are used to replaced damaged threads in the workpiece. The exterior threads of the self-tapping insert may be configured as left-handed threads, while the internal threads are right-handed threads. The top of the self-tapping insert may comprise a plurality of castellations, and a drive head having matching castellations may be employed to install the self-tapping insert, eliminating the need for installing the insert with a drive bolt. The exterior of the self-tapping insert may further comprise a leading edge for cutting the new threads, where the leading edge has greater radial extension than the trailing edge. This feature provides greater chip relief, thereby reducing the torque required to install the self-tapping insert.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. Office Document No. 8,262,838, Published/Issued on Sep. 11, 2012, to Richardson, et al. teaches a fusible completion plug and method for its use includes a cylindrical plug body having a lower portion that includes a fusible element in communication with an electric power supply. The completion plug also includes an elastomeric seal that provides for a temporary seal. A pressure balancing port and equalization valve are provided to relieve the differential pressure across the completion plug as the plug is positioned in place. The pressure equalization valve also includes a fusible element for fusing the valve within the port, thereby preventing a leak path through the plug body. A blind flange may be installed above the completion plug in case the plug fusion fails. The blind flange may be a traditional blind flange or may be a fusible blind flange.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. Office Document No. 20020096519, Published/Issued on Jul. 25, 2002, to Joost, et al. teaches in order to make available a tank cap with a sealing plug (13, 15; 18, 21) and a filler opening (10) in the fuel tank, which allows a simplified production and a more flexible use, it is proposed that the filler opening (10) is configured in such a way that the filler opening (10) allows the fixing of a sealing plug (13, 15; 18, 21) by means of two fixing systems or more.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for self-tapping plugs have been provided in the prior art that adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.